


Titularisation

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [68]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: After France VS Iceland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Florian était si déçu de son match, qu'il remettait en cause sa présence dans l'équipe.





	Titularisation

Titularisation

  
Florian était désespéré, il avait totalement raté son match alors que c'était la première fois qu'il était titulaire en équipe de France, déjà qu'il avait à peine joué pendant la coupe du monde et que l'Europa Cup lui avait échappé... Retour à Clairefontaine, il essaya d'esquiver tout le monde pour ne pas entendre de faux mots censés le soutenir, Flo rentra dans sa chambre, oubliant de refermer sa porte, s'asseyant sur son lit en tailleur. Florian se sentait seul, faible et pathétique, il jouait si peu en équipe de France qu'il ne savait même plus jouer avec ses coéquipiers et il stressait trop sur le terrain. Il n'avait aucune assurance de pouvoir jouer une nouvelle fois, que ce soit comme titulaire ou non. Florian ne pouvait pas empêcher de se répéter qu'il était le plus nul de l'équipe, sans Kylian ils auraient perdu, et largement par sa faute. La défaite de mai dernier lui revint en tête, Florian se sentait vraiment inutile depuis, des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux, il était si fiable... Il rabattit ses jambes contre son ventre alors que sa tête s'enfonçait dans ses genoux, ses larmes ravageant ses joues.

  
''Tout va bien Flo ?'' Florian releva la tête quand Olivier passa devant sa chambre

''Est-ce que j'en ai l'air...''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Flo ?'' Olivier vint le rejoindre sur le lit

''Je... Je suis nul... Je ne devrais pas être ici...''

''Tu mérites absolument tout Florian, arrête de te dénigrer.'' Olivier le prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux, il se sentait toujours aussi mal mais avoir Olivier à ses côtés pouvait l'aider à aller mieux.

  
Fin


End file.
